Je te hais
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: La odiaba por humillarlo en mas de una ocasión, por menospreciarlo, por volverlo completamente loco y tenerlo a su merced cada que se le había antojado. La odiaba por hacerle sentir aquellos malestares en su estomago, por quitarle el sueño o entrar dentro de ellos... La odiaba por obligarlo a hacerle el amor a base de chantajes y después botarlo como si nada. (Pareja "NathChloe")


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Chole /Queen Bee y Nathaniel/Evillustrator)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

 _El amor y el odio, dos sentimientos tan distintos pero al mismo tiempo tan semejantes. Aquellos afectos primarios que atraviesan la vida de todo ser humano, expresándose en múltiples niveles diferentes, integrándose cuando el desarrollo es feliz y separándose cuando hay un exceso de experiencias de frustración intolerables._

 _Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de ellos, todo el mundo conoce historias de ellos y aunque todo el mundo tenga un conocimiento intuitivo de lo que son, no siempre es fácil describir en qué consisten, de dónde vienen... O como diferenciarlos._

 _._

Con pasos decididos Nathaniel camino a lo largo del pasillo de la escuela, su pálido rostro en parte oculto por el flequillo color naranja-rojizo que usaba del lado izquierdo, demostraba una expresión de profunda molestia.

Una vez llego a los alejados almacenes del colegio, abrió la puerta violentamente y sus ojos color turquesa brillaron don destellos acerados al encontrarse a la persona que lo haba citado.

-Tarde como siempre, tomate de granja -se burlo la impresionante rubia de ojos azul celeste y deslumbrante figura, misma que al verlo bajo del escritorio abandonado y se dirigió decidida hacia donde el se encontraba.

-¿Por que insistes en joderme la vida, Bourgeois? -pregunto el chico, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si con seguro.

-¿De que hablas? -dijo ella con fingida inocencia.

-¡Robaste mi pintura! ¡Hoy, justo hoy cuando es el concurso! -grito a todo pulmón.

-¿Realmente piensas que los cazadores de talento van a considerarte para la beca? Por favor, no seas ridículo -dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Lo hagan o no, ese es mi problema. ¡Quiero que me la devuelvas!

-¿Devolverte que?

-¡Maldita sea, Chloe! Me enviaste un mensaje de texto diciendo que me devolverías mi pintura si venia por ella. Bien, aquí estoy ¡Ahora dámela!

La rubia dibujo una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y Nathaniel no pudo evitar pensar que de cerca se veía mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba, pero su extremada sofisticación le hacía parecer mayor.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré, pero antes... Paga por ella.

Nathaniel sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle ante aquellas palabras, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería. Sabiendo exactamente lo que pedía Chloe para poder recuperar su trabajo.

¡Que grave error haber ido! ¿Realmente merecía la pena aquel triste cuadro? ¿Realmente volvería a caer en sus chantajes para no salir del concurso? Se había esmerado mucho durante aquellos meses, realmente quería ganar el primer lugar y quizá tener la oportunidad de ser seleccionado para la codiciada beca que ofrecían, pero... ¿Realmente le daría gusto a la chica que mas odiaba solo por intentarlo?

-Como te odio -susurro Nahaniel con frustracion mientras se acercaba un poco mas a joven que tenia frente a el. Aceptando el trato, sintiendo como su estomago se retorcía y su corazon se aceleraba mas y mas.

¿Pero por que? ¿Por que sentía todo eso? Debía ser por el inmenso odio que le provocaba ella. Si, seguramente,

-Eres totalmente correspondido -respondió Chloe rozando sus labios con diversión. Tomando su rostro delicadamente y acercándolo algunos centímetros al suyo.

Nathaniel se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, percibiendo el inicio aquel odioso calor en su interior que para su desgracia, solo ella era capaz de causarle. Aquel que tanto intentaba negarse y reprimir desde hace meses, aquel que para su sorpresa era provocado ante tan suave y dulce contacto, haciendo que en ocasiones lograra sentirse culpable.

-Te odio tanto -añadió Chloe, esta vez acariciando su cuello y su pecho. Sabiendo exactamente como tocarlo para hacerlo perder el control. Obligandolo a caer en su juego, como siempre.

La rabia, aquel sentimiento con la función de intentar eliminar un estímulo nocivo, aquel que procuraba destruir ese algo o alguien que se le causaba el daño, aquel que podía desarrollarse y buscar la forma de inducir dolor en el otro por venganza, que se se transformaba simplemente en el deseo de controlar el objeto que ha causado el dolor...

La rabia, precisamente esa rabia salio en el pelirrojo, que como siempre, dejándose llevar tomo a la rubia de la cintura con fuerza para luego ceñirla a su cuerpo. Haciéndole sentir su enorme erección.

 _._

 _¿Como habían llegado a esa situación? Todo había comenzado hace unos meses atrás, cuando ante la sorpresa de todos Marinette y Adrien habían hecho publico su noviazgo. Ambos demasiado felices como para notar la profunda tristeza y desilusión que le habían causado a ellos dos._

 _Que difíciles fueron los primeros días, mirar las atenciones de Adrien que no dejaba de llamar a la chica de coletas "Mi lady" mientras besaba su mano cada mañana, los cariñosos y aveces fogosos besos que se daban cuando creían que nadie los veía, los abrazos, miradas y sonrojos... A Nathaniel le habían partido el corazon mientras que a Chloe, ademas de eso sentía su ego herido._

 _._

-Tócame... -ordeno ella con la respiración agitada. Cerrando los ojos al sentir como el chico la obedecía y comenzaba a recorrer su espalda para luego dejar que sus manos bajaran lentamente hasta sus nalgas, en donde se detuvo por varios minutos. Apretándolas mientras hacia un ligero movimiento pelvico para rozar su erección contra su cuerpo.

-Eres despreciable -dijo Nathaniel entre jadeos, subiendo una de sus manos para poder tocar los senos de la chica. Masajeandolos y apretándolos mientras iniciaba con otro beso, esta vez destinado a incendiar cada poro de su cuerpo.

 _._

 _Desde pequeños, los seres humanos nacen con las raíces del odio, que se hunden en las primeras experiencias de rabia manifestadas en el bebé frente a los estímulos desagradables, como por ejemplo, ante el hambre aparece la rabia contra ese dolor._

 _Y cuando pasan los años, los seres humanos ahora mas adultos y dependiendo de si han predominado las experiencias de satisfacción o de frustración en su vida, el desarrollo de estos afectos primarios irá en una dirección o en otra._

 _Si se repetían muchas malas situaciones en la vida temprana del sujeto , este se creaba una representación de algo malo dentro del él, quien contaminado de odio no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de atacar y destruir a los responsables para intentar librarse de ello._

 _Tal y como le había ocurrido a Nathaniel, que al perder el amor de Marinette habían intentado vengarse. Demasiado contaminado por ese odio que sentia y por el cual era perseguido._

 _._

Chloe Bourgeois soltó un profundo suspiro cuando de pronto, Nathaniel deslizo lentamente la mano que tenia libre hasta su entrepierna, sintiéndose desfallecer en aquella deliciosa caricia que la obligo a levantarse un poco, quedando en puntillas mientras lo abrazaba.

Nathaniel sintió un nuevo escalofrió al notar como la traviesa lengua de Chloe se adentraba en su boca y con agilidad comenzaba una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

 _._

 _El comienzo de aquella tórrida relación no había sido nada romántico, en un principio el había sido akumatizado de nuevo y ella, como nueva heroína de París se había visto obligada a colaborar con Ladybug y Cat Noir para derrotarlo._

 _Si, Evillustrator había vuelto buscando venganza contra Adrien por arrebatarle a Marinette pero lo único que había obtenido era ser salvado por Queen Bee, solo para después volver a caer en el peligro. Esta vez gracias a ella._

 _"Solo quiero olvidar este dolor que me han causado" había dicho el y para su sorpresa, la respuesta de Queen Bee había sido "Yo también"_

 _En un principio no lo había entendido ¿Que le importaba a la heroína la relación de Adrien y Marinette? ¿Por que sus ojos se cristalizaban y sus puños se cerraban con tanta fuerza? Simplemente no lo entendía y había dejado de importarle al recibir un ansioso beso de la chica. Beso que pronto ambos convirtieron en mucho mas._

 _Jamas olvidaría ese día ni la forma en que le había acariciado hasta la sombra a la hermosa chica de antifaz y traje amarillo de abeja. Todo había sido tan erótico, tan desesperado e inexperto._

 _._

Ansioso Nathaniel la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hasta el escritorio, obligandola a sentarse en el. Chloe lo rodeo con sus largas y estilizadas piernas mientras aventuraba una de sus traviesas manos a buscar su miembro. Tocando aquella erección tan tentadora para ella que se moría por sentir dentro, pero que solo se limito a masajear sobre el pantalón.

Soltando un gemido, Nathaniel pensó en lo increíble que Chloe lograba perturbarlo solo con tocarlo. Ella era como el fuego, peligroso, capaz de aniquilar todo lo que tocara, difícil de manejar y traicionero, pero también maravilloso, cálido y capaz de hacerle sentir poderoso cuando la tenia entre sus manos.

 _._

 _"¿Tu... Tu eres Queen Bee?" había gritado aterrado al encontrarse con Chloe entre sus brazos. Varias horas después de hacerla suya, después de haber despertado de aquel sueño en el que ambos habían caído. Ahora todo tenia sentido._

 _"Promete que no dirás nada"_

 _Si tan solo no lo hubiese prometido, si tan solo fuese capaz de convencerla de que rompería esa promesa y le diría al mundo quien era si no lo dejaba en paz, tal vez, solo tal vez... Las cosas no estarían llegado tan lejos. Tal vez ella no lo seguiría usando cada vez que se le antojara._

 _._

Chloe ansiosa le quito el saco gris obscuro, dejándolo caer al suelo para después hacer lo mismo con la camiseta naranja que lo cubría, dejando su torso descubierto.

Encantada con la imagen, la rubia lo acaricio hasta el cansancio y luego, desabrocho el botón de su pantalón, bajo el cierre y puso sus manos alrededor de el.

-Me fascinas -confeso ella con la voz nublada por el deseo, sin sospechas todo lo que había causado aquel halago en el cuerpo, la mente y el corazon del pelirrojo.

 _._

 _¿Como había comenzado aquel chantaje? Ni el lo sabia, en un principio ambos habían sucumbido a pesar de jurar que no lo harían de nuevo. Bastaba un roce accidental, una mirada traviesa o inocente, una pequeña cercanía o el embriagante aroma del contrario para terminar encerrados en algún salón de clases, en incluso algún lugar publico._

 _¡Cuanta adrenalina! Estando juntos la pasión corría por sus venas._

 _¿Marinnette quien? ¿Adrien que? Ya esos nombres no tenían ningún significado para ellos, y eso... Habia logrado asustarlo._

 _"Debemos terminar con esto" había dicho el convencido de que la chica cedería sin dudarlo. Es decir, ambos se odiaban y en lo único donde congeniaban era en el sexo, ademas seria ridículo negar que Chloe Bourgeois era una chica preciosa, elegante y sensual que fácilmente podía conseguirse a un chico de su clase. Con todo ello, parecía obvio que no había nada realmente importante que los retuviera juntos._

 _Pero también estaba olvidando algo elemental en la ecuación, que a Chloe Bourgeois... Nadie le dice que no._

 _"Esto terminara cuando yo quiera que así sea, y por ahora Kurtzberg... No es eso lo que quiero"_

 _Que torpe había sido al pensar que aquellas habían sido amenazas vacías, que solo estaba molesta y se le pasaría en cuestión de minutos o a lo mucho, en días. Que torpe al no imaginar que la chica lograría enloquecerlo a distancia para forzarlo a volver con ella y caer a sus brazos... Tal y como había ocurrido varias veces._

 _._

Metiendo las manos debajo de la ropa interior masculina, Chloe sintió las nalgas del chico y sin dudarlo las apretó. Haciéndolo enojar con toda la intención.

Nathaniel la miro con reclamo y ella sonrio torcidamente, ambos sabían que a el no le gustaba aquello pero de igual forma la rubia seguía haciéndolo. Imponiendo su deseos como siempre, molestándolo incluso en esos momentos.

Decidido a desquitarse, Nathaniel se inclino para capturar sus labios, besándola con rudeza. Mordiéndola y dejándola sin aliento.

.

 _Cuando las seducciones de Chloe ya no bastaban para que Nathaniel la buscara, la rubia todavía sin la menor intensión de terminar con esa relación secreta, había comenzado a recurrir a trucos mucho mas sucios._

 _Los chantajes y las citas por mensaje de texto se volvieron algo demasiado recurrente. Chantajes que iban desde recuperar algún objeto, cobrarle por haberlo salvado como Queen Bee o no meterlo en problemas en clase, hasta incluso... Evitar que la rubia le dijera a su padre que el había destrozado su inocencia._

 _¡Dios, como la odiaba! Cada que recordaba todo eso el odio crecía en su interior._

 _._

Las piernas de Chloe estaban aferradas a sus caderas y no tenían la intención de alejarse ni un centímetro, por lo que Nathaniel se las ingenio para bajarse los pantalones y el boxer color negro que usaba. Luego, la recostó sobre la superficie, le quito los capris blancos que tanto adoraba usar y la diminuta ropa interior. Aquella que tanto recordaba durante las noches.

Finalmente, se agacho y comenzó a recorrer toda su entrepierna con la lengua, llenándola de besos y caricias cobre su tersa piel.

Separando sus piernas un poco mas, introdujo su lengua en los pliegues de ella, sacandole un gemido a la rubia para después succionar su intimidad durante varios minutos, causándole un maravilloso escalofrió que la recorrió entera. Poniendo su lengua y sus labios a la merced de aquella chica que tanto aborrecía.

-Eres tan deliciosa... -admitió el apenas despegándose de su labor, enloqueciendola con su aliento y aquel halago.

-No pares -suplico Chloe.

Sin darse cuenta el sonrio y continuo con su labor mientras ella se sostenía con fuerza de la orilla del escritorio.

Pronto Nathaniel sintió las paredes de Chloe estremecerse y de un momento a otro alcanzo el clímax. Encantado de su sabor el joven saboreo el dulce néctar que había liberado y se detuvo a observarla por unos segundos.

Sus miradas se encadenaron de manera en la que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de parpadear.

De un segundo a otro, Chloe sintió el endurecido miembro de Nathaniel entrar dentro de ella, en un frágil pero firme movimiento mientras soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción. Chloe también soltó un gemido maravillada y Nathaniel sin quitar sus obscurecidos ojos azules de los de ella comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera.

Recordando como en un principio se encontraba tan asustado, perdido e intimidado intentando luchar contra el temblor evidente que le provocaban los ardientes roces de la rubia, sin embargo, al paso del tiempo, había comenzado a olvidarse de todo para simplemente dejarse llevar y perderse en aquel delicioso error, Error al que ahora se veía forzado a participar.

Error al que ahora, a tanto tiempo después de su primera vez con Chloe, solo quería fundirse otra vez con el delicado cuerpo de la chica y perderse en el para siempre.

-Mas rápido -ordeno ella, obteniendo como única respuesta una pequeña risa burlona del chico mientras su mirada se tornaba aun mas intensa, retadora y dominante, como sus movimientos.

 _._

 _El odio, entonces, es la fijación caracterológica de una relación persecutoria en la que uno, siendo perseguido, quiere destruir y controlar a su persecutor. Odiamos a aquello que sentimos nos produce un intenso daño, y la intensidad de nuestro odio será proporcional a los daños vividos en el pasado._

 _._

La cabeza de Chloe quedaba casi afuera del escritorio gracias a los movimientos, y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, parecía mirar con atención un punto fijo. Nathaniel al notar su distracción, la tomo de las caderas y la jalo, alzándole la cara y logrando que la mirada de ambos se volviera a encontrar.

-Estas conmigo, no quiero que pienses en nadie mas.

Ella le sonrio intentando controlar sus gemidos.

-¿Celoso?

-Jamas -declaro besándola mientras aceleraba el vaivén de sus cuerpos, mismos que mostraban una sincronía perfecta.

Poco después Chloe se sentó y Nathaniel le quito la chaqueta amarilla de mangas largas que usaba para luego, comenzar a besar sus senos, levantando la camiseta blanca con rayas negras en la cintura pero sin quitársela mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, le mordía los hombros o apretaba sus nalgas.

Ya totalmente fuera de control, Nathaniel la bajo del escritorio y le dio la vuelta para hacerla quedar de espaldas a el. Luego la inclino y tomándola de su largo cabello dorado la sujeto tirando con fuerza innecesaria.

Sintiéndose desfallecer, Chloe se recargo casi totalmente sobre la superficie del escritorio cuando Nathaniel entro dentro de ella nuevamente, haciéndola gemir con fuerza.

Ambos respirando con dificultad, completamente sudados y con la adrenalina de poder ser descubiertos intentaban reprimir los gemidos de placer que sentían. Hasta que sus caras, sus gestos y la forma en la que apretaban sus manos indicaban que pronto terminarían.

Nathaniel acelero el ritmo cada vez mas hasta que Chloe sintió el aviso del clímax aproximándose. Sujetándose con fuerza la chica grito y unos segundos después sucedió lo mismo con el mientras arqueaba su espalda y hacia un sonido sugestivo. Terminando dentro de ella.

-Dios, como... Como te odio -murmuro el agotado.

-Eres... Eres totalmente... Correspondido -respondió ella -Te odio tanto.

 _._

 _El odio es poderoso, el odio es fuerte sobre los seres humanos, pero no invencible..._

 _E_ _n un desarrolló más satisfactorio, donde han predominado las experiencias buenas sobre las malas, se integran los sentimientos idealizados normales y persecutorios hacia las otras personas._

 _El amor y el odio por la misma persona tienden a juntarse en la mente del sujeto, y a esto lo llamamos ambivalencia. Siendo lo mas normal, que el amor domine sobre el odio... Y así se integra el odio, formando parte de la relación, pero no invadiéndola._

 _._

-Sigues con las pastillas, ¿Cierto? -pregunto Nathaniel preocupado mientras terminaba de vestirse. Maldiciéndose por lo torpe que había sido al dejarse llevar por el calor del momento y no usar protección.

-Por su puesto que si -respondió Chloe con orgullo terminando de arreglar su cabello -Tranquilo, ni loca quisiera quedar embarazada de un fracasado sin futuro como tu.

-Me alegro, yo tampoco quiero que mis hijos tengan una madre tan engreída, pretenciosa, egoísta y superficial como tu.

Ambos se miraron con molestia durante varios segundos antes de que Nathaniel diera media vuelta, tomara su cuadro y saliera de aquel lugar. Dejando a la rubia sola, con una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en sus labios.

 _._

 _Amor y odio, ambos sentimientos demasiado fuertes e importantes, sentimientos que tienden a confundirse y no darse con tanta facilidad._

 _El odio y el amor, son reservados a personas importantes en la vida del sujeto, personas que ocupan su mente para bien o para mal pero que no se van, sin importar cuanto lo deseen._

 _._

-¡Wow, felicidades Nathaniel! ¿Primer lugar? ¡Sin duda te lo mereces! -lo felicito Marinette abrazándolo.

-Si, buen trabajo -intervino Adrien secamente, apartando de manera poco discreta a su novia. Claramente celoso por la cercanía que tenían. ¿Quien diría que Adrien Agreste seria tan posesivo? -También te felicito por la beca, seguro que significa mucho para ti -añadió intentando ser amable. Un poco mas tranquilo y de mejor humor al sentir como Marinette lo abrazaba amorosamente.

-Así es, y gracias muchachos.

Que curioso era pensar que el odio, la furia y el rencor que antes sentía por la pareja ya no existía, pensó el pelirrojo sonriendo con autentica alegría mientras se despedía de ellos.

¿Realmente había amado a Marinette en algún momento? En el pasado creía que si pero desde hace varios días que ya no sabia que pensar, un amor verdadero no se podía superar en tan pocos meses, un amor verdadero no se podía superar recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo de otra mujer. Y menos si esa mujer resultaba ser su peor enemiga.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Quien diría que después de hacer patéticos dibujitos en clase, lograrías obtener una beca?

Nathaniel se giro buscando a la dueña de aquella voz. Sin darse cuenta una brillante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y su corazon comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-La vida nos da sorpresas.

-Si, supongo... -dijo sonriendo también -Ahora estarás demasiado ocupado ¿Cierto?

-¿Demasiado ocupado para que? ¿Seguir siendo tu esclavo sexual?

-Nada de eso -dijo ella riendo divertida -Si realmente quisiera podría darnos un tiempo.

-¿Si quisieras? -pregunto el con la misma confusión que expresaba su rostro. Ella dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada al suelo, Nathaniel se sorprendió ante aquella acción tan poco propia de la chica -¿Acaso ya no quieres?

Chloe recupero la compostura y fingió pensárselo.

-Estar contigo es muy relajante y divertido -comenzó a decir pasados algunos segundos -Pero considerando bien los hechos, tu estarás buscando darte un nombre y yo tendré que seguir defendiendo París, así que... No pienso que sea muy buena idea.

-Entonces, ¿Lo nuestro se acabo? -pregunto el chico abruptamente. Suiza demasiado abruptamente.

-Si así es, lo nuestro... Se acabo -respondió ella volviendo a mirar el suelo -Al fin, se acabo.

"¿Al fin?" pensó confundido y sorprendido de ver cuanto le afectaba saber aquello. Su pecho dolía y de pronto, su alegría se había esfumado por completo, pero... ¿Por que? ¿Acaso no debería estar feliz?

-En fin, como sea -dijo ella con energías renovadas. Ocultando maravillosamente lo nerviosa que estaba por la intensa mirada del pelirrojo, quien permanecía totalmente paralizado con el rostro deformado por la sorpresa -Yo ya debo irme, que tengas suerte... Tal vez nos veamos luego, no lo se.

Dicho esto la rubia dio media vuelta y se fue, siendo intercedida rápidamente por su fiel amiga Sabrina y dejando a Nathaniel exactamente en la misma posición.

Tantos meses sufriendo de sus chantajes, sus ofensas y sus provocaciones, tantas noches sin poder dormir por pensar en ella, en sus ojos, su rostro, su voz y su cuerpo. Tanto tiempo deseado terminar con aquella relación y ahora que era libre... No se encontraba ni minimamente feliz como había imagino.

 _._

 _El amor y el odio, dos sentimientos tan distintos pero al mismo tiempo semejantes._

 _Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de ellos, todo el mundo conoce historias de ellos y aunque todo el mundo tenga un conocimiento intuitivo de lo que son, no siempre es fácil describir en qué consisten, de dónde vienen... O como diferenciarlos._

 _Por lo que en algunas ocasiones, suele suceder que ambos son confundidos, y cuando eso pasa y se reconoce que uno en realidad ama a la persona a la que también odia, uno se siente herido, culpable y frustrado, quiere reparar el daño que uno haya hecho y paradójicamente, eso profundiza la relación de amor, y aumenta el compromiso entre las dos personas._

 _._

Apretando los puños con fuerza y cerrando los ojos con frustracion, Nathaniel recordó todas aquellas palabras que le había dicho Chloe a lo largo de aquellos meses, bombardeando sin piedad. Haciéndolo sentirse mareado, casi como si estuviese dentro de alguna pesadilla.

"Esto terminara cuando yo quiera que así sea, y por ahora Kurtzberg... No es eso lo que quiero" ¡Claro, era de esperarse algo así de ella! Tomaba algo, lo jugaba, se aburría y lo botaba.

"Tranquilo, ni loca quisiera quedar embarazada de un fracasado sin futuro como tu" ¿Un fracasado? También era de esperarse, la niña rica jamas podría sentir algo real por alguien que no estuviese a su altura.

"Estar contigo es muy relajante y divertido pero considerando bien los hechos, tu estarás buscando darte un nombre y yo tendré que seguir defendiendo París, así que... No pienso que sea muy buena idea" ¿Relajante? ¿Divertido? Ni siquiera lograba entender por que le molestaba tanto aquello, el mismo se había esmerado en repetirse las mismas palabras cada vez que terminaba de hacerla suya.

"Al fin, se acabo" Si... Al fin, se había terminado. ¿Y que era exactamente lo que se había terminado? Se pregunto el pelirrojo sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al encontrar la respuesta obvia: Se había terminado esa nociva relación basada en el despecho, por parte de el... Y en el capricho, por parte de ella.

"¿Despecho?"... Si lo pensaba bien, puede que en un principio haya sido el despecho lo que los unió pero con el tiempo, muy a su pesar, todo había cambiado para el, transformarse en algo mucho mas especial, algo que ahora era capaz de aceptar. Algo que se había esmerado en negar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Como te odio Chloe -murmuro abriendo los ojos. Por que si, realmente odiaba con toda su alma y cada poro de su cuerpo a Chloe Bourgeois.

La odiaba por maltratarlo, por humillarlo en mas de una ocasión, la odiaba por menospreciarlo, por volverlo completamente loco y tenerlo a su merced cada que se le había antojado.

La odiaba por hacerle sentir aquellos malestares en su estomago, por quitarle el sueño o entrar dentro de ellos... La odiaba por obligarlo a hacerle el amor a base de chantajes y después botarlo como si nada.

Pero sobre todo, se odiaba a si mismo por haber permitido que todo aquello pasara. Por no buscar alguna salida o fingir que no tenia opciones solo para estar con ella... Se odiaba por no darse cuenta mucho antes de que la odiaba con la misma intensidad que la amaba.

.

 _El amor y el odio, dos sentimientos tan distintos pero al mismo tiempo tan semejantes._

 _Y aunque exista el gran potencial en los seres humanos, tanto para amar como para odiar, en condiciones normales ... El amor predomina sobre el odio._

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Aquí** **vengo de nuevo a molestar con una historia sin sentido :v**

 **Esta vez con la pareja "NathChloe"**

 **En realidad esta pareja me parece muy mona e interesante, el típico ejemplo de dos personas que se odian pero que suena maravillosa la idea de verlos juntos. A** **sí que no me quise quedar con las ganas de hacer algo de ellos y esto fue lo que salio.**

 **Espero que les guste este humilde One-shot con lemon y un poquito de psicología. No es la gran cosa pero lo subo e** **sperando que no sean tan crueles conmigo :(**

 **Pd: Este es el primer lemon que comparto en el foro MLB... ¡Wow, y yo que pensé que seria un Marichat o Adrinette! jajajaja**

 **Pd 2: También aviso que no me estoy haciendo tonta y ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 5 de "Who cares mon amour" (Bueeeeno, si es que a alguien le importa xD)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
